


Don't Leave Me Again

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2017 Barry Allen, 2024 Cisco Ramon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: 2024 Cisco doesn't want to let 2017 Barry go.





	Don't Leave Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of 'The Once and Future Flash' in season 3 of the Flash
> 
> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Barry let out a helpless groan as Cisco’s mouth attacked his nipples again, strong robotic fingers keeping the Speedster’s wrists pinned above his head on the table he was sprawled over. Cisco was standing between his legs keeping them wide apart as he leaned over Barry’s lean body, using his mouth to turn the Speedster into a moaning mess.

“I’ve missed this version of you so much Bar.” Cisco kissed down Barry’s chest to trace the juts of the other man’s hipbones, Barry’s breathing hitched as Cisco mouthed at his clothed erection teasingly.

“Cisco.” Barry panted, not sure what he wanted to say as all thought were fleeing his mind at an alarming rate thanks to the way Cisco’s mouth was touching him. Cisco swallowed around his cock the moment he had yanked Barry’s jeans and boxers off his long runner legs completely. Barry let out a high-pitched keen of pleasure and surprise as his body arched under the tight grip Cisco still had on his wrists.

Cisco dragged himself away from Barry’s cock to lean up to kiss Barry again, the kiss full of love and desperation as his other hand slid down to rub over Barry’s hole. Barry’s legs spread a bit wider out of reflex and blushed when the smooth feeling of a leather clad finger slipped inside of him; it wasn’t long before two more joined the first one. Barry let out a strangled noise as the fingers brushed over his prostate with surprising accuracy, his cock leaking more pre-cum at the touch.

“I’ve got you Barry, just trust me like you do in your time period. I will always have you Barry.” Cisco crooned as he spread his fingers wide, making sure Barry was stretched around him. Barry’s eyes rolled up into his head, mouth going slack as his body vibrated as his cock spurted cum onto his stomach and chest the moment Cisco pressed hard down against his prostate.

“God just look at you, you really are perfection.” Cisco whispered as he took in the sight of Barry orgasming and the blissed out look that appeared on his face and the way his limbs were limp around him. Cisco removed his hand from Barry’s wrists, smiling when Barry just left them there. Cisco tugged his own pants down to let his erection pop out, he gripped Barry’s thighs to part them as he slipped the head of his cock into Barry.

Barry gave a soft noise while Cisco full out groaned as he entered Barry fully, locking them together in an passionate way before leaning down to kiss Barry again as he started to move his hips. Barry kissed back as his moans were muffled by Cisco’s mouth on his as the long haired man started to thrust in and out of him at a quicker speed, his cock hitting against Barry’s prostate on every single stroke. Barry’s cock rapidly hardened under the treatment and was being rubbed between Barry and Cisco’s stomachs as their bodies pressed together.

Barry arched while wrapping his legs around Cisco’s waist, digging his heels into the other man’s ass to get him to go deeper into him. Cisco broke their kiss to press their foreheads together, their gasps and groans mixing together as Cisco drover faster and harder into Barry. The Speedster clung to Cisco’s shoulders as his body trembled and jerked up against Cisco.

Barry let out something akin to a scream as he orgasmed again, tightening around Cisco’s cock before his whole body went slack as his energy faded from him as he drifted through his post-orgasm haze that was doubled as he had come only minutes ago.

Cisco with regret tugged his hard cock out of Barry having only just been able to hang on and not come inside of the young Speedster. Instead Cisco worked himself over, groaning out Barry’s name as he came on the other man’s stomach so their cum mixed together.

“I just don’t want you to leave me again Barry.” Cisco whispered to the completely out of it Speedster below him, caressing his cheek with a sad look in his eyes. He would never forget this time with Barry and he prayed this Barry would never either.


End file.
